Das Image
by zan189
Summary: Severus bekommt die Chance auf eine neue Kindheit. Doch was macht er daraus? Eins ist klar, sein 'bad boy' Image ist ihm heilig! Parodistische Elemente. Freue mich über Reviews!
1. Teil 1

**Das Image**

In Harrys sechstem Schuljahr wurde Professor Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Meister der Zaubertränke auf Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, durch einen unglücklichen Zufall in ein Baby zurückverwandelt. Im Nachhinein konnte keiner mehr genau sagen, wie es eigentlich passiert war. War es ein schiefgegangenes Experiment, oder ein dummer Streich einiger Schüler, oder Lord Voldemorts Werk? Das Resultat auf jeden Fall brauchte alle paar Stunden sein Fläschchen, hatte öfter als nicht die Hosen voll und schrie die Nächte durch. Madam Pomfrey, die Aufseherin des Krankenflügels, hatte schon ganz dunkle Augenringe und war gereizt bis zum in die Luft gehen. Schließlich warf sie das Handtuch, schnappte sich das Kind und stampfte damit zum Direktor.

„So KANN das nicht weitergehen! Wenn ich Kinder haben hätte wollen, hätte ich meine eigenen fabriziert! Nichts gegen Professor Snape, aber als Erwachsener hat er MIR besser gefallen!"

Professor Dumbledore sah ein, daß er zu Plan B übergreifen mußte. Er beauftragte Hermine Granger, das Kind in ein Waisenhaus zu bringen, denn irgendwie mußte die Schülerin mit in diese Geschichte verwickelt werden, da es sich immerhin um Snape handelte. Hermine also fuhr mit Babysnape im Schlepptau mit dem Hogwarts Express nach London, wo sie die Adresse eines Muggelwaisenhauses ausfindig gemacht hatte. In der Zaubererwelt gab es nämlich keine Waisenhäuser, weil dort noch das System „Großfamilie" vorherrschte und so immer (außer in Snapes Fall) jemand übrigblieb, der sich verwaister Kinder annahm (und sei es auch die Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Großtante mütterlicherseits, zweiten Grades). Hermine war ein schlaues Mädchen, und hatte eigentlich darauf gewartet, erwachsen zu werden, um sich an ihren Zaubertränkelehrer heranzumachen (sie fühlte schon seit langem, daß dies ihre Bestimmung war, denn nur sie mit ihrer ausgesprochenen Intelligenz konnte den subtilen Humor dieses Mannes vollkommen verstehen, und sie hatte zahlreiche Geschichten in ihr Tagtraumbuch geschrieben, in denen sie auf die verschiedensten Arten mit ihrem Lehrer zusammenkam), doch dieses Abenteuer setzte sie in den Sand.

Anstatt den kleinen Severus vor der Tür des Waisenhauses zu deponieren, um dann versteckt in einer Ecke zu warten, bis er gefunden wurde, legte sie ihn vor irgendeiner Tür ab, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dies sei das einzig richtige, das sie tun konnte. Danach machte sie sich schnurstracks auf den Weg zurück in die Innenstadt, wo es am Leicester Square in einem der Buchläden einen Eröffnungsverkauf mit bis zu 50 Rabatt gab. Wäre sie um eine Sekunde später gekommen, hätte sie die wundervolle neue Enzyklopädie der Weltgeschichte nicht mehr bekommen, da fast im gleichen Augenblick ein bebrillter Junge gierig danach gegriffen hatte. Wie glücklich war sie also, daß sie nicht erst groß bis zum Waisenhaus gelaufen war! Ihrem Direktor erzählte sie, daß alles nach Plan verlaufen war (immerhin hatte sie die Enzyklopädie ja bekommen, auf die sie schon im Vorbeigehen ein Auge geworfen hatte), und verbrachte dann glücklich und zufrieden den Rest ihrer Schullaufbahn, schnitt als Beste ihres Jahrganges ab, wurde in die Hohe Akademie der Zauberkünste, Abteilung Politikwissenschaft, aufgenommen, heiratete Ron Weasley, ihren Jugendfreund, mangels Snape-Verfügbarkeit und brach ihr Studium nach zwei Jahren ab, da sie schwanger war und sich um den Nachwuchs kümmern wollte. Es sollten noch acht weitere Kinder folgen.

Harry Potter indessen hatte den mächtigen Lord Voldemort besiegt und es herrschte einmal mehr Frieden und Zufriedenheit in der Zaubererwelt. Speziell auf Hogwarts war man glücklich, da der immer grantige Zaubertrankmeister endlich weg war und die neue Lehrerin für dieses Fach, eine ältere Hexe aus Slowenien, lustig, nett und einfühlsam mit ihren Schülern umging, obwohl sie manchmal nicht alles verstand, was man sie fragte, und umgekehrt.

Was aber war in der Zwischenzeit mit dem kleinen Snape geschehen?

An dem Tag, an dem Hermine ihn so achtlos vor der Tür einer wildfremden Person abgesetzt hatte, war er eine Weile still und gehorsam liegengeblieben, vielleicht wollte er einen guten ersten Eindruck schinden bei seinen neuen Eltern. Irgendwann jedoch hatte er Hunger bekommen, und da sich nach zwei ganzen Stunden keine Seele gezeigt hatte (außer einer Katze, die klein und groß gleichzeitig war), fing er aus Leibeskräften an zu schreien. Daraufhin hörte er ein Poltern in dem Haus, in dessen Eingang er lag, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und seine neue Stiefmutter kniete sich zu ihm hinunter.

„Nicht schon wieder!" rief sie aus. In ihren Rücken hinein rannten drei Jungs, etwa im Alter von zwei bis sechs Jahren.

„Der Storch hat noch eins gebracht!" jubelten die drei wie wild und tanzten einen Indianertanz um das Baby.

„Jetzt kriegt euch mal wieder ein, ihr erschreckt den Kleinen total!" Damit hob sie das Kind vom Boden auf, trug es ins Haus und fütterte, badete und wickelte es gekonnt.

Severus Snape, dessen Name seiner neuen Stiefmutter nicht bekannt war, hieß von nun an Saudi Arabien. Sie benannte alle ihre Kinder nach Orten. Seine Brüder hießen Kentucky, Seoul und Maastricht. Später kam noch eine kleine Schwester hinzu, die Wörthersee getauft wurde. Seine Stiefmutter selbst hieß Flora, was für ein häßlicher Name, aber meistens nannte er sie einfach „Mama", wie die anderen auch.

Flora war aus der Schweiz, sie sprach deutsch, französisch und italienisch als Muttersprachen, die sie an ihre Kinder weitergab, plus fließend englisch, wobei man einen leichten Akzent heraushören konnte. Zu ihren fünf Sprößlingen war sie gekommen wie die Jungfrau zum Kinde. Jeder einzelne wurde im Säuglingsalter vor ihrer Tür abgelegt, und da sie ein gutes Herz hatte und finanziell unabhängig war, behielt sie die Kleinen einfach. Trotzdem wunderte sie sich manchmal, ob nicht jemand ein geheimes unsichtbares Zeichen an ihre Tür gemalt hatte, das soviel hieß wie: _„Gute Seele, finanziell abgesichert, mag Kinder, ungewollte Babies bitte vor der Tür ablegen."_

Sie hatte natürlich viel zu tun mit fünf Kindern und ohne Mann, der ihr helfen konnte, doch da sie ihrem Beruf von zu Hause aus nachging – sie war Schriftstellerin – hatte sie alle Zeit der Welt und flüchtete sich nur ab und zu in ihre Phantasie, wenn sie sehr gestreßt war. Sie verfaßte einige Kinderbücher, die hauptsächlich aus Episoden ihres eigenen Lebens geklaut waren, außerdem schrieb sie eine Kolumne für die Zeitschrift „Kinder", in der sie über ihre Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse sprach. Auch ihre Romane kamen gut bei der Leserschaft an, weshalb sie schon bald in ein größeres Haus am Stadtrand umzogen, in dem jedes Kind sein eigenes Zimmer bekam, genauso wie die kleine große Katze Hannelore, die aber trotzdem immer bei Flora schlief. Außerdem hatten sie dort einen riesigen Garten mit vielen Obstbäumen, darunter Kirsche, Zwetschge, Birne, Apfel und Quitte, es gab tonnenweise Johannisbeer-, Hagebutten- und Kapstachelbeersträucher, Walderdbeeren zierten die ganze Wiese, Flora pflanzte Kartoffeln, Kürbisse für Halloween, Lauch, Radieschen, Tomaten, Zwiebeln, Gartenkräuter wie Petersilie, Rosmarin, Thymian und Basilikum, und an einer Hauswand rankte sich Wein hoch, der jeden Sommer Berge von roten Trauben trug. Zusammen bauten sie einen Freisitz in der Nähe des kleinen Teichs, den sie mit weißem Wein bepflanzten, und sie legten in der Nähe ein ganzes Beet mit Himbeeren, Brombeeren und Blaubeeren an. Ihr Garten sah wild und bunt aus, es gab Ecken, in denen unordentlich Sträucher wuchsen, dort konnten die Kinder Räuberhöhle spielen. Es gab einen Rasen mit Gänseblümchen und Löwenzahn, der sich ideal zum Fangsti-, Ball-, Federball- und Frisbeespielen eignete und in einer uralten Linde ein Baumhaus, in dem sie im Sommer oft übernachteten. Kurz, es war ein Traum für Kinder und Katzen.

Natürlich war Flora auf der Suche nach einem passenden Mann, doch diese gestaltete sich sehr schwierig, da alle ihre Kinder etwas ganz besonderes waren und sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit bedurften. Kaum ein Mann war gewillt, sich mit fünf Bälgern abzugeben, die nicht einmal seine eigenen waren. Kentucky zum Beispiel kam eines Tages, als er ca. zehn war und sie gerade erst in die neue Nachbarschaft gezogen waren, nach Hause und rief stolz vom Gehsteig aus:

„Guck mal Mama, was ich auf der Straße gefunden habe! Darf ich das behalten?"

Flora, die in der Küche gerade das Abendessen vorbereitete, spähte aus dem offenen Fenster und fiel fast um vor Schreck. Kentucky hielt einen blauen Trabbi hoch über seinem Kopf und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er verstand, daß Objekte, die größer waren als er selbst (wie zum Beispiel der Zaun um den Buckingham Palace) nicht zu den Dingen gehörten, die Menschen auf der Straße verloren, weswegen er sie auch nicht wegnehmen dürfe.

Seoul liebte es, sein Zimmer in ein Spinnennetz zu verwandeln. Flora war sich nicht ganz im klaren, wie er das immer anstellte, doch zumindest hatten sie nie Probleme mit Fliegen oder Mücken im Haus.

Maastricht hingegen baute einen Teil des Kellers in eine geheime Zentrale um, buddelte einen Tunnel nach draußen und entwickelte technische Hilfsmittel zur Bekämpfung des Bösen.

Saudi Arabien konnte stundenlang vor dem Spiegel in Floras Schlafzimmer verbringen und seinen bösen Blick üben. Er hatte es schon mit fünf drauf, eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen und herablassend zu sagen: „Und du glaubst also, du bist was GANZ besonderes..." Da wurde seiner Mutter immer ganz warm ums Herz. Sie liebte Männer in Umhängen, und schneiderte einen umhanggleichen Mantel extra für ihren jüngsten Sohn, in dem er wie die neue Version von Graf Dracula aussah. Er übte sich darin, den Mantel gekonnt um sich zu werfen, mit langen Schritten durchs Haus zu stolzieren und die Insassen anzufauchen. Flora wußte, er würde später einmal ein Mädchenschwarm werden.

Wörthersee war vernarrt in Katzen. Da Hannelore aber nicht bei ihr schlafen wollte, holte sie nach und nach jede Streunerkatze, die sie finden konnte, ins Haus, sodaß Flora bald 20 hungrige Katzenmäuler zu stopfen hatte. Was ihr natürlich nichts ausmachte. Wörthersee liebte es außerdem, sich schwarze Leggins, ein schwarzes Bikinioberteil und Floras Stöckelschuhe (die ihr viel zu groß waren) anzuziehen und mit einer Peitsche bewaffnet in den Bäumen zu klettern. Wenn sie in diesem Aufzug an den Jungs vorbeischlich, bekamen diese Stielaugen und Flora fragte sich, wie sie es jemals schaffen würde, den Kindern beizubringen, daß sie sich wie Geschwister zu sehen hatten.


	2. Teil 2

So gingen sie alle ihren Beschäftigungen nach, bemühten sich, in der Schule nicht plötzlich das Fliegen anzufangen oder klebrige Netze zu versprühen, und in der Nacht in von Flora geschneiderten Kostümen die Welt zu retten. Sie liebte es, wenn ihre drei Ältesten (Saudi Arabien und Wörthersee ließ sie noch nicht nachts in der Stadt herumstreunern) ausflogen/ -hangelten/ -fuhren, um das Böse zu bekämpfen. Sie sahen so wahnsinnig schick aus, obwohl Seoul sich rundweg geweigert hatte, einen Umhang zu seinem Kostüm anzuziehen. Er sah in dem engen Anzug aber auch so sehr gut aus.

Kentucky, Seoul und Maastricht waren bereits in der Oberschule und Saudi Arabien sollte nach diesem Sommer auf die gleiche Schule gehen, als gegen mitte Juli ein seltsamer Brief per Eule zugestellt wurde. Er war adressiert an

_Hr. Saudi Arabien Fauna  
Heldenweg 13  
zweites Zimmer links im fünften Stock  
am Stadtrand von London_

Versiegelt war er mit einem roten Wappen aus Wachs, auf dem ein verschnörkeltes H zu erkennen war. Es war die Einladung auf die berühmte (obwohl Floras Familie noch nie etwas davon gehört hatte) Zauberer- und Hexenschule Hogwarts.

Am 1. September wurde Saudi Arabien von seiner Mutter und seinen Geschwistern zum Bahnsteig gebracht. Flora war der Meinung, daß keines ihrer Kinder dieses einmalige Erlebnis verpassen durfte, weswegen sie den betroffenen Schulen geschrieben hatte, daß ihre Kinder allesamt einen schweren Anfall von Faulritis, einer neuen und bisher noch kaum erforschten Krankheit, bekommen hätten und erst am darauffolgenden Tag das Schuljahr beginnen konnten.

Saudi Arabien hatte sich zusammen mit seiner Mutter Gedanken um seinen Namen gemacht. Beide waren sich einig, daß ein zukünftiger Mädchenschwarm und gefürchtetster Schüler einer Magierschule einen wohlklingenderen Namen brauchte als „Saudi Arabien Fauna". Flora war mit dem Nachnamen „Snape" aufgefahren. Sie hatten im Sommer eine Reise mit dem Zug quer durch England gemacht, und auf dem Rückweg nach London hatte sie einen Ort entdeckt, der so hieß. Saudi Arabien war begeistert gewesen, solch ein wütender Name paßte wunderbar zu dem Image, das er sich aufbauen wollte. Maastricht schließlich hatte auf seinem Schüleraustausch nach Augsburg ein Jahr zuvor einen deutschen Jungen mit Namen Severin Rampelshammer kennengelernt, der sie im Sommer zwei Wochen besucht hatte. Da er ein sehr netter Junge war und sein Name allen gefiel, beschloß die Familiensitzung einstimmig, daß Saudi Arabien in Hogwarts als „Severin Snape" bekannt sein sollte. Flora schrieb dem Direktor der Schule einen höflichen Brief mit der Bitte, diese Namensänderung in seinen Unterlagen zu vermerken, was gerne gewährt wurde.

So halfen ihm seine älteren Brüder, den schweren Koffer in den Zug zu heben, was für Kentucky ein leichtes war. Wörthersee gab ihm ein Kätzchen aus dem neuesten Wurf ihrer Lieblingskatze mit, wobei sie sich weinend an ihn klammerte, da sie ihn sehr vermissen würde. Auch Flora rannen Tränen über die Wangen. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, daß eins ihrer Kinder auf ein Internat gehen würde und nur in den Ferien heimkam. Als der Zug abfuhr, liefen alle fünf wie wild neben dem Zug her und winkten, bis er in der Ferne verschwunden war.

Saudi Arabien in der Zwischenzeit hatte sich zu dem netten Jungen gesellt, den er beim Einkaufen eine Woche vorher kennengelernt hatte. Er hatte weißblondes Haar, braune Augen und hieß Henry. Seine Eltern hatten ihnen geholfen, in die Diagon Alley zu kommen, und dann auch beim Einkaufen. Außerdem hatten sie ihnen erklärt, wie man zum Bahnsteig 9¾ kommt. Henry hatte zwei jüngere Schwestern, die beide außerordentlich hübsch waren. Saudi Arabien gefiel die Rothaarige am besten, sie war zwar erst fünf, aber sehr süß, und man konnte jetzt schon ahnen, daß sie einmal eine Schönheit sein würde. Auch die Mutter war perfekt. Sie war Französin und sprach mit einem wundervollen Akzent englisch. Flora und sie hatten sich eine ganze Weile auf französisch über einen Film unterhalten, dessen Hauptakteur sie beide absolut göttlich fanden. Henrys Vater hatte ganz langes Haar und trug in einem Ohr einen Ohrring mit einer Spinne dran, der es besonders Seoul angetan hatte.

„Meine Schwestern haben sich fast die Augen ausgeheult, weil ich jetzt so weit weg wohne. Weiber!" sagte Henry zu Saudi Arabien, den er nur unter dem Namen Severin kannte.

„Meine kleine Schwester auch! Weiber!" bekräftigte Saudi Arabien, der sich ab jetzt nur noch Severin nennen wollte.

Severin hatte viel über Hogwarts gelesen, nachdem er den Brief bekommen hatte. Er wollte vorbereitet sein, um sein Image aufbauen zu können. Er weihte Henry in seinen Plan ein, der ihm versprach, ihm zu helfen.

„Ich wette, ich komme nach Gryffindor, meine ganze Familie war bis jetzt dort gewesen. Außer meiner Mutter natürlich, die war aber gar nicht in Hogwarts. Und mein Onkel Draco, der war in Slytherin, ist aber auch nur angeheiratet."

„Ich muß unbedingt nach Slytherin", sagte Severin, „dort kommen die ganzen Fieslinge her. Ich hab in _Hogwarts – A New History_ zwar gelesen, daß das neuerdings nicht mehr so ist und die Häusergrenzen ziemlich verwischt sind, aber trotzdem muß ich unbedingt in Slytherin landen!"

„Cool, zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor gibt es immer noch so alte Fehden bzw. Sticheleien. Zwischen den beiden Häusern gibts auch die wenigsten Freundschaften, also wenn wir in den beiden Häusern landen, können wir uns immer anfeinden und so tun, als könnten wir uns nicht leiden. Du kannst fies zu mir sein, und ich nehms dir nicht übel, und das würde deinem Ruf sicher guttun!"

„Okay!" Die beiden schlugen darauf ein.

Bei der Einordnungszeremonie in die vier Häuser wartete Severin ungeduldig, daß er an die Reihe kam. Schließlich wurde sein Name aufgerufen, und einige der Lehrer sahen ihn neugierig an. Besonders ein älterer Mann mit Haar, das schon mehr grau als hellbraun war und extrem schäbigen Roben, stierte ihn förmlich in Grund und Boden. Er setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf, und dieser begann in seinem Kopf zu sprechen.

„Aha... was haben wir denn da... ich würde dich spontan nach Ravenclaw weisen."

‚Nein nein!' dachte Severin. ‚Ich muß nach Slytherin!'

„Hmmm – aber Slytherin paßt gar nicht zu dir. Früher einmal, ja... aber jetzt? Nein, jetzt bist du anders, ganz anders..."

‚Ich MUSS aber nach Slytherin, verstehst du das nicht, du dummer Hut!'

„Wie wärs mit Gryffindor? Tapferkeit ist eine deiner Stärken, wie ich sehe..."

‚Kruzitürken noch einmal! Wenn du mich nicht nach Slytherin gibst, schreib ich meiner Mama!'

Der sprechende Hut, der in Severins Kopf genau sehen konnte, was seine Mutter mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er ihren Sohn in ein Haus stecken würde, in das er nicht wollte, entschied unter diesen Umständen lieber „SLYTHERIN!". Severin lief unter tosendem Applaus zu seinem Tisch, wo er schulterklopfend empfangen wurde.

Als Henry dran war, bibberte Severin mit ihm, daß er nach Gryffindor kommen würde, was glücklicherweise auch geschah. Nach dem großen Festessen trafen die beiden wie zufällig aufeinander, als sie aus der großen Halle gingen.

„Na, Wiesel! Heulst du schon nach deiner Mami?"

„Fest steht auf jeden Fall, daß deine nicht nach dir heult, Ape!" (Diese genialen Spitznamen füreinander hatten sie sich im Zug ausgedacht.)

Die Wochen zogen ins Land. Weil Severin und Henry sich in Wirklichkeit sehr gerne mochten, fingen sie an, sich gegenseitig Briefe auf französisch zu schicken und sie mit Mädchennamen zu unterschreiben. Severin nannte sich Nicole, und Henry nannte sich Claire. Per Brief, die Severins Katze Tusnelda vom einen zum anderen brachte, heckten sie die unmöglichsten Streiche aus und kamen immer davon, weil die Lehrer nach einem Lausbubenpaar suchten aber nicht auf die Idee kamen, daß es gerade die beiden „Erzfeinde" waren. Ihre Familien wußten natürlich bescheid, und so verbrachten sie die meisten Ferien zusammen entweder bei der Familie Weasley oder der Familie Fauna.

Severin hatte sich schon bald einen Namen als mysteriöser, undurchsichtiger Bösewicht gemacht, der nichts gutes im Schilde führte. Natürlich hatte er ein paar Freunde gefunden, denen er blind vertrauen konnte, und die wurden natürlich in sein kleines Geheimnis eingeweiht. Ansonsten dachte die ganze Schule, er sei der nächste Lord Voldemort. Lange Zeit blieb er für sein Alter extrem klein und dünn, wohingegen Henry mit 14 schon stattliche 1,80 m groß und mit seinem langen blonden Schopf und dem Totenkopfohrring der Mädchenschwarm schlechthin war. Doch mit etwa siebzehn bekam auch Severin einen Wachstumsschub, und in dem neuen schwarzen Mantelumhang, den Flora ihm über den Sommer gemacht hatte, traf er zu seinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts ein. Manch einem Mädchen blieb der Atem weg. Er trug seine schulterlangen Haare offen, seine muskulösen Beine steckten in schwarzen Seidenhosen, sein schwarzer Rollkragenpullover aus Cashmir ließ ihn noch größer erscheinen und der ausladende Mantel betonte nicht nur seine breiten Schultern, sondern wehte auch auf eine sehr coole Art und Weise hinter ihm, wenn er durch die Gänge streifte. Sie gafften ihm nach, und er wußte es. Sie verzehrten sich nach ihm, er grinste in sich hinein. Genau das hatte seine Mutter ihm prophezeit, und dank ihres unermüdlichen Trainings und der zahlreichen Tips, wie er sich bewegen, wie er seinen Kopf neigen, wie er seine Gesichtszüge in Form bringen mußte, um die Damenwelt durcheinanderzuwirbeln, gab es aber auch nicht eine, die sich nicht heimlich in ihn verliebte. Nach wie vor galt er als der Schrecken von Hogwarts, doch nun war er ein sehr interessanter Schrecken geworden.


	3. Teil 3

Flora war mächtig stolz auf alle ihre Kinder. Bis auf Saudi Arabien setzten sich alle für ein sicheres, verbrecherfreies London ein. Wörthersee schlug manchmal ein wenig über die Stränge, doch das war eben ihre Katzenart, und keiner konnte ihr so recht böse sein. Speziell Henry schmolz dahin, wenn sie ihm einen üblen Streich spielte (wie zum Beispiel seine Hosen vor versammelter Mannschaft herunterzuziehen), er wütend war und sie dann schuldbewußt lächelnd ihren dunklen Schopf an seinem Arm rieb und sich bei ihm entschuldigte. Er war mindestens seit dem Moment in das Mädchen verliebt, als sie ihm in den ersten Weihnachtsferien, die die beiden Familien zusammen verbracht hatten, die langen Haare abgeschnitten hatte, während er schlief. Natürlich wollte Wörthersee nichts von ihm wissen, er biß sich fast die Zähne an ihr aus, aber sie wies ihn immer zurück.

Saudi Arabien, auf seine Weise, trug ebenso zu einer besseren Welt bei.

Er sah verdammt gut aus.

Und außerdem wollte er Lehrer werden, die jungen Gemüter erziehen, ihnen gute Grundsätze einprägen und sie ein Stück auf ihrem Lebensweg begleiten. Schon in seinem ersten Schuljahr hatte er erkannt, daß die Lehrerin für Zaubertränke, so nett sie auch war, ihm nichts beibringen konnte. Zaubertränke waren einfach seine Welt, er verstand die Philosophie dahinter, konnte sich Rezepte ohne Mühe merken, wußte alle für die Zubereitung eines Trankes nötigen Vorgänge auswendig, sobald er die Zutaten an der Tafel stehen sah, erfand am laufenden Band neue Rezepte (sein bestes bisher war ein Trank, der bei Jungen einen Dauerständer auslöste, was von Henry und ihm oft für unschuldige Scherzchen ausgenutzt wurde) und verbesserte alte, sodaß sie noch effektiver wurden. Er verdiente sich schon sehr früh ein hübsches Taschengeld, indem er Madam Pomfreys Medizinbestand regelmäßig aufstockte.

Nach seinem Abschluß mit Bravour studierte er an der Hohen Akademie der Zauberkünste, Abteilung Chemie, Biologie und Physik, verkürzte sein Studium auf drei Jahre und bewarb sich dann für den gerade eben vakant gewordenen Posten als Zaubertrankmeister in Hogwarts. Mit seinen 21 Jahren war er somit der jüngste Lehrer der Fakultät, nichtsdestotrotz war er hoch angesehen aufgrund seiner Fertigkeiten, und an Respekt bei seinen Schülern mangelte es ihm auch nicht, da er bei vielen älteren noch als der Schrecken von Hogwarts bekannt war. Er favorisierte sein eigenes Haus, da es bei einem Bösewicht so sein mußte, obwohl er die Schüler aus Hufflepuff sehr gern hatte, denn sie liebten die Natur genauso wie er und seine Familie. Jedoch zeigte er dies niemals, immerhin hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Flora in der Zwischenzeit hatte einen der Prinzen von England kennengelernt. Er war etwas jünger als sie, hatte eher große Ohren und zwei verwaiste Kinder, da seine adlige Frau dahingeschieden war. Als weiterer Pluspunkt auf seiner Seite stand definitiv seine Affinität zu Schottenröcken, die er, wie Flora bald herausfand, nach alter schottischer Tradition trug.

Nachdem der Vater des Prinzen zum König gekrönt wurde, da die alte Königin ebenfalls das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte, war es kein Problem, daß sie ihren Prinzen schon bald heiratete. Jedermann in England fand die Idee, daß eine bürgerliche Frau, die fünf fremde Kinder großgezogen hatte, sich nun um zwei Sprößlinge ihrer hoheitlichen Familie kümmern würde, sehr gut. In manch einem Pub wurde kräftig gefeiert, als die Hochzeit vonstatten ging, und viele (besonders die, die schon ein paar Bier zu viel getrunken hatten) redeten davon, als hätten sie höchstpersönlich diese Heirat in die Wege geleitet. Flora, die ihrem Mann und ihren zwei neuesten Kindern von den Superkräften ihrer anderen fünf erzählte, freute sich besonders auf lange Theorienabende mit denselben, in denen sie kartenspielend planten, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Manchmal stießen ihr Schwager mit seiner Frau Susan, eine blonde Deutsche aus Leipzig, und ihren Kindern Amanda, Cole, Sarah und Benjamin zu ihnen und schmiedeten Pläne, zusammen mit ihnen die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, um sie dann nach gelungener Übernahme vom Bösewicht Snape vergiften zu lassen.

Außerdem war Kentucky immer wieder hilfreich, wenn es darum ging, schnell von Punkt A zu Punkt B zu kommen, und Arthur und Elizabeth (sowie die anderen vier kleinen Hoheiten) liebten es, auf seinem Rücken durch die Wolken zu reiten. Bald wurde Flora selbst schwanger und gebar Zwillinge, die sie und ihr Mann einvernehmlich Scotland und Ireland nannten.

Severin in der Zwischenzeit beging sein erstes Jahr als Lehrer. Wenn er durch die Gänge streifte, wußte er, daß sich alle Mädchen nach ihm umdrehten, und wie vor ein paar Jahren war heimlich die gesamte Damenwelt Hogwarts (einschließlich Mrs. Norris und Tusnelda, die sich eifersüchtige Kämpfe lieferten) in ihn verschossen. Alle Mädchen fürchteten sich vor ihm, doch so manch ein Tagebuch war voll von seinem Namen in roten und rosa Herzchen. Er beschloß, daß er gleich zu Anfang ein Exempel statuieren mußte und sich

1. einen Lieblingsschüler und  
2. einen Haßschüler aussuchen mußte.

Vorzugsweise aus der ersten Klassenstufe, damit beide in den Genuß von sieben Jahren einer besonders aufmerksamen Behandlung kommen konnten. Seinen Lieblingsschüler hatte er schon im Sommer gefunden, denn das Liebesprodukt des ehemaligen Slytherin Draco Malfoy und der dem Weasleyclan zugehörigen Ginny wurde in diesem Jahr eingeschult, und es durfte erwartet werden, daß er in Slytherin landete. So war es auch. Sein Name war Gerard Malfoy, er hatte das rote Haar der Weasleys, die grauen Augen seines Vaters und wußte von Severins Plan. Wie seine Mutter hatte er es nämlich faustdick hinter den Ohren und hatte solange gelauscht, bis er alles herausgefunden hatte. Sein bester Freund war sein Cousin Harry, der Rons und Hermines fünftes Kind war. Er landete in Gryffindor, hatte braune Locken und himmelblaue Augen und sollte der beste Quidditch-Treiber werden, der jemals die Schule besucht hatte. Seine älteren Geschwister Percy, Alan und Keira die Zwillinge und Albus waren ebenfalls in Gryffindor.

Ein geeignetes Opfer für seinen Unmut hatte Severin auch bald gefunden. Er hatte zwar nichts persönlich gegen das Mädchen, und sie wäre auch sonst niemals unangenehm aufgefallen, doch ihr Nachname war einfach zu perfekt, um wahr zu sein. Man konnte ihn so richtig schön ausspucken, was dem ganzen viel mehr Kraft und Eleganz verlieh. Natalie Potter war die Tochter des berühmten Harry Potter, der Lord Voldemort zweimal besiegt hatte. Ihre drei älteren Geschwister waren nicht in Hogwarts, da sie Squibs waren. Bei ihrem jüngeren Bruder würde es sich in drei Jahren herausstellen, ob er ein Zauberer war oder nicht. Natalie war eher schüchtern, keine besondere Leuchte in der Schule (speziell in Zaubertränke) und keiner wußte, warum sie ausgerechnet in Ravenclaw gelandet war. Severin tat sie manchmal ein bißchen leid, weil er wußte, daß die Hälfte ihrer Zaubertränke etwas geworden wären, wenn er sie nicht auf dem Kieker hätte. Ein ausgespiehenes „Potter!", wenn sie es am wenigsten vermutete, brachte sie immer wieder dazu, rechtzeitig etwas umzustoßen oder eine Zutat zum falschen Zeitpunkt hinzuzufügen. Von allen Frauen auf Hogwarts war sie die einzige, die weit davon entfernt war, sich an der Oberfläche vor ihm zu fürchten und heimlich zu wünschen, er möge sie in seine starken Arme schließen. Nein, sie hatte einen abgrundtiefen Horror vor ihm und träumte regelmäßig, er würde sie in seinen Keller locken, sie fesseln und knebeln und dann bei lebendigem Leibe auffressen.


	4. Teil 4

In der Zwischenzeit war Severins bester Freund Henry todunglücklich. Wörthersee war für ein Jahr nach Südafrika gegangen, um sich dort gegen die immer noch spürbare Apartheid einzusetzen, und er hatte ihr einmal mehr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, bevor sie wegflog. Wieder hatte sie ihn lachend abgewiesen und gesagt, sie sei nicht anders als eine Schwester an ihm interessiert. Henry war auf dem besten Wege, vor Liebeskummer dahinzusiechen, als Flora ihn zu sich in ihr schönes Haus einlud. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihrem Mann und ihren vier kleinen Kindern. Scotland und Ireland hatten es ihm besonders angetan, sie waren mittlerweile etwa ein Jahr alt und konnten schon mit Sachen um sich werfen, wenn ihnen etwas nicht paßte, sahen ihn dann aber mit Augen nicht unähnlich denen ihrer großen Stiefschwester an, wenn er sie schimpfte. Flora begann alsbald wieder einmal, einen Mann darin zu unterrichten, wie man mit Frauen umgehen mußte, um sie verrückt nach einem zu machen. Speziell in diesem Fall konnte sie ihm besonders gut helfen, da es sich bei der zu erobernden Dame um ihre eigene Tochter handelte, die sie besser kannte als sonst einer.

Als Wörthersee, die auf Henrys erste drei Briefe nicht geantwortet hatte, worauf er es auf Floras strenge Anordnung hin bleiben ließ, nach dreizehn Monaten zurückkam, erfuhr sie, daß Henry für zweieinhalb Jahre zu seinem Onkel Charley nach Rumänien gegangen war, um sich mit der Aufzucht von Drachen zu beschäftigen.

„Ist ja nett, daß ich das auch mal erfahr!" sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Hat er dir das denn nicht geschrieben?" fragte Flora unschuldig.

„Nee, der Depp hat mir drei Briefe geschrieben und dann kein Wort mehr von sich hören lassen! Du hättest mir ja ruhig bescheid geben können, dann wär ich hergekommen, um ihn zu verabschieden!"

„Achso, ich dachte, ihr steht in Briefkontakt, deswegen habe ich das nicht erwähnt. Ich dachte, was wichtiges wie das wird er dir schon selber schreiben..."

Wörthersee war definitiv ungehalten. Wie konnte er nur einfach abhauen, ohne ein Sterbenswörtchen zu sagen? Doch dann lachte sie sich darüber hinweg und sagte sich: „Ist ja nicht so, daß ich ihn groß vermisse! Von mir aus kann er für immer dort bleiben." Insgeheim aber nagte ein hinterhältiger Gedanke an ihr. Was wäre, wenn er eine Frau dort kennenlernen würde, wahrscheinlich auch noch eine mit dem breitesten Arsch der Welt, und die würde sich ihn einfach schnappen. Nicht, daß es ihr was ausmachen würde, sie wollte ja von Henry weiß Gott nichts, aber sie wußte, wäre die Frau auch noch so eine Tomate, wenn sie ihm auf die Mitleidstour kommen würde, würde er sich garantiert erweichen lassen und sie heiraten. Dieser Gedanke quälte sie sehr. Genausowenig wie sie einem ihrer Brüder eine Tussi als Frau wünschte, wünschte sie es auch Henry nicht. Eigentlich war es ihr ja vollkommen gleichgültig, aber sie wußte, daß Saudi Arabien sich wahnsinnig grämen würde, wenn sein bester Freund nicht mindestens die intelligenteste Frau nehmen würde, die es auf der Welt gab. Ja, um ihres geliebten Bruders willen mußte sie etwas unternehmen!

Zu dieser Schlußfolgerung kam sie nach etwa neun Monaten, in denen sie vergebens auf einen Brief von ihm gewartet hatte. Deshalb stieg sie in ein Flugzeug nach Rumänien und fand den Ort, an dem die Zauberer und Hexen mit den Drachen arbeiteten. Als Henry sie erkannte, machte sein Herz einen wilden Sprung, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Flora hatte ihn wissen lassen, daß Wörthersee fast weichgekocht war und er sie bald erwarten durfte. Nun mußte er aufpassen, daß er nichts falsches tat. Nach strikter schwiegermütterlicher (in spe) Anordnung kam er auf sie zu, grinste sie breit an, zog sie in seine nackten, muskulösen Arme und drückte sie.

„Wörthersee! Wie gehts dir?" Er konnte es kaum glauben, doch ihre Wangen waren von einer Röte überzogen, die er noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte.

„Gut. Und dir?" Er nickte. Dann nahm er sie auf eine kleine Tour über das Gelände mit, stellte sie beiläufig seinen Freunden vor (die bescheid wußten) und fragte sie, was sie hier machte. Sie druckste eine Sekunde herum, bevor sie sagte:

„Ich hab in der Nähe was zu erledigen und dachte mir, ich schau einfach mal bei dir vorbei... wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen..."

„Mmhmm." war alles, was er dazu sagte, dann widmete er sich wieder seiner Arbeit, nämlich die Nester der verwaisten Dracheneier anzuheizen.

Insgesamt war der Ausflug für Wörthersee von einer wenig befriedigenden Natur. Sie hatte aus Henry nicht herausgebracht, ob irgendeine dahergelaufene Kuh sich schon an ihn herangeschleimt hatte, und er hatte sich gefreut, sie wiederzusehen, aber nicht so, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Früher hatte er immer ein Leuchten in den Augen gehabt, wenn er sie angesehen hatte. Und jetzt?

Sie kam vier Tage später nach England zurück und war übelst deprimiert. Henry liebte sie nicht mehr. Nicht, daß es für sie persönlich eine Rolle gespielt hätte, denn sie sah in ihm ja nichts anderes als einen Bruder oder bestenfalls den besten Freund ihres Bruders. Aber seine kindische Verliebtheit in sie wäre noch das Einzige gewesen, das ihn vor einer unglücklichen Ehe mit einer lüsternen Frau bewahrt hätte.

Sie hatte Fotos gemacht, die sie in ihrem Zimmer aufhing. Eins gefiel ihr besonders gut, auf dem sah man ihn schräg von hinten, wie er mit einer Schaufel Kohle auf die Dracheneier häufte. Eine Strähne seines weißblonden Haares fiel ihm ins Gesicht, Schweißperlen standen ihm überall auf der nackten Haut, sein enges Shirt war durchgeschwitzt... er sah so stark, so männlich aus! Sie versteckte es unter ihrem Bett, und sah es jeden Tag nach dem Aufwachen und vor dem Schlafengehen an. Sie schickte ihm einige der Bilder und wartete ungeduldig auf Antwort. Früher hatte er ihr immer lange, witzige, liebevolle Briefe geschrieben, obwohl sie ihm kaum geantwortet hatte und wenn, dann nur ganz kurz. Aber sie hatte immer gerne gelesen, was er ihr aus seinem Leben schrieb.

Sie wartete drei Monate, bis ein Einzeiler per Eule zurückkam:

_Danke für die Bilder. Bin sehr beschäftigt. Hoffe es geht allen gut. Henry_

Nun war es an Wörthersee, vor Kummer dahinzusiechen. Sie schrieb ihrem Bruder, er solle ein ernstes Wort mit Henry über heiratswütige Rumäninnen reden, dieser jedoch schrieb ihr zurück, sie solle sich nicht in Angelegenheiten einmischen, die sie weiß Gott nichts angingen.

„Aber sie gehen mich etwas an!" rief sie aus, während sie Saudi Arabiens Brief las. „Ich kann nicht einfach tatenlos zusehen, wie dieser dumme Mann sich an die Nächstbeste wirft! Er könnte niemals glücklich werden mit einer... mit einer so..."

Ja, mit was eigentlich? Läge es wirklich daran, daß er unglücklich mit einer Rumänin werden würde, oder galt diese Feststellung allen Frauen auf der ganzen Welt, die nicht sie selbst waren? Natürlich, sie wollte ihn ja eigentlich gar nicht heiraten, immerhin hatte sie ihn x-mal abgewiesen, aber sie konnte einfach nicht zusehen, wie er sich in das sichere Unglück stürzte. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, das sah sie jetzt ein: sie mußte sich selbst opfern, mußte über ihren Schatten springen, um das Leben des besten Freundes ihres Bruders zu retten, den sie wie ihren eigenen Bruder liebte.

Entschlossen setzte sie sich einmal mehr in ein Flugzeug und besuchte ihn. Als sie auf dem Gelände ankam, tasteten ihre Augen jeden Winkel ab. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie hätte den Röntgenblick ihres ältesten Bruders. Dann sah sie ihn. Er stand vor einem Holzzaun, an den sich kokett eine junge Frau gelehnt hatte, und lachte über irgendetwas, was dieses hinterhältige Biest erzählte. Wörthersee wußte sofort, daß sie hinterhältig war, sie konnte es in ihren Augen sehen. Abgesehen davon war sie sehr hübsch, was die Sache nicht besser machte. Die beiden beachteten sie erst, als sie sich direkt neben Henry aufstellte, sich wie eine verliebte Gans vorkam, als sie rot wurde und „Hi!" sagte. Henry drehte sich überrascht zu ihr.

„Wörthersee! Was machst du denn hier?" Diesmal nahm er sie nicht in den Arm wie das letzte Mal, acht Monate und einundzwanzig Tage vorher.

Wörthersees Herz zerkrümelte zu Blaukraut. Er liebte dieses Mädchen! Und sie schien nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch witzig und intelligent zu sein. Natürlich war sie tief drinnen verdorben wie ein faules Ei, aber das würde er erst nach der Hochzeit herausfinden, und dann wäre er auf ewig verloren und unglücklich, und sie ebenfalls, denn der einzige Mann, den sie jemals geliebt hatte, liebte sie nicht mehr. Wie hatte sie nur so hirnverbrannt dumm sein können, ihn zurückzuweisen? Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht, ihm ins Gesicht zu lachen und zu sagen, daß sie nicht an ihm interessiert sei? War er nicht derjenige gewesen, den sie vor alle anderen gestellt hatte? Hatte sie nicht jeden anderen abgewiesen, weil er nicht so humorvoll, so groß, so blond, so ... war wie Henry. Der Henry, der jetzt vor ihr stand und eine andere liebte!

Sie drehte sich um und lief zurück zum Pferd, das sie an diesen traurigen Ort gebracht hatte. Am Flughafen schlug sie gedankenverloren fast einen Angestellten zu Brei, weil er behauptete, es gäbe keine Plätze mehr im Flugzeug nach England. Als sie weinend zusammenbrach und ihm erzählte, daß ihre wahre Liebe eine andere Frau heiraten würde, sah er

1. davon ab, sie anzuzeigen und  
2. überredete er den Kapitän des Flugzeuges, sie im Cockpit mitfliegen zu lassen.

Der Kapitän war glücklicherweise Italiener und hatte vollstes Verständnis für Wörthersees desparate Lage.

In London angekommen warf sie sich schluchzend auf ihr Bett. Flora folgte ihr vorsichtig und redete so lange beruhigend auf sie ein, bis ihre Tochter sich ihr anvertraute. Dann ging sie in ihr Arbeitszimmer (nämlich der Eßtisch im Wohnzimmer, damit sie die Kinder immer im Auge hatte) und schrieb _Komm sofort her. Sie ist durch._ auf ein Stück Papier, das sie mit ihrer Graueule Elfrida wegschickte. Etwa drei Stunden später spürte Wörthersee, die sich auf ihrem Bett in einen unruhigen Schlaf geweint hatte, wie sich jemand neben sie auf die Matratze setzte. Sie drehte den Kopf mit der Erwartung, ihre Mutter zu sehen. Stattdessen blickte sie in die strahlenden Augen Henrys. Er drehte sie auf den Rücken, schlang einen Arm um sie und legte sich auf sie drauf.

„Und wenn du noch einmal nein sagst, leg ich dich übers Knie!" Dann küßte er sie.


	5. Teil 5

Severin war sehr zufrieden. Die ersten fünf Jahre seiner Karriere als Lehrer waren herausstechend gut verlaufen. Er war verschrien unter den Schülern, sodaß alle neuen Erstkläßler sofort wußten, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten, sein bester Freund hatte seine Schwester geheiratet (ein Plan, den die beiden seit Henrys 15. Geburtstag verfolgt hatten, als sie beschlossen hatten, sich gegenseitig Trauzeugen zu sein) und das erste Kind war unterwegs. Maastricht hatte sich mit der hübschen Rumänin verlobt, auf die Wörthersee so eifersüchtig gewesen war, und Catherine, Henrys jüngste Schwester, hatte ein Auge auf Seoul geworfen. Kentucky war zwar immer noch unglücklich verliebt in seine Partnerin, eine Fotografin, die die Bilder zu seinen Artikeln lieferte (er arbeitete bei einer unabhängigen Zeitung in London), aber mit Floras Know-how würde sich dieser Zustand bald in Wohlgefälligkeit auflösen. Er steckte schon mitten in hartem Training.

Für sich selbst hatte Severin die beste Zukünftige gefunden, die sich ein Mann wünschen konnte. Natalie Potter war die auserwählte, und er würde sie heiraten, sobald sie mit der Schule fertig war. Natürlich wußte das Mädchen noch nichts davon, aber das war ja auch nicht wichtig. Er hatte herausgefunden, daß sie wunderbar kochte (ähnlich wie seine Mutter), daß sie fleißig und ordentlich war, aber nicht zu ordentlich, daß sie liebevoll und anhänglich war, daß sie sich gern fürchtete und dann schutzsuchend an ihre Freunde schmiegte oder sich hinter ihnen versteckte, was er sehr süß fand, und daß sie aus tiefstem Herzen vor ihm Angst hatte. Er dachte sich, mit so einer Frau würde er ein wunderbares Leben führen. Sie würde irgendwann lernen, ihn zu lieben, da es in ihrer Natur lag, aber er würde ihr niemals erlauben, die Barriere der Angst vor ihm zu brechen, sodaß sie bei allen Streitigkeiten kuschen würde, ach was! es gäbe überhaupt keine Streitigkeiten!

Als er Henry von seinem Plan erzählte, schien dieser komischerweise nicht begeistert.

„Es wird dir langweilig werden, wenn du eine Frau hast, die dir immer nur nach dem Mund redet..." Sein Freund hatte eben keine Ahnung.

Als Natalie in ihrem siebten Schuljahr war, beobachtete Severin einen ihrer Klassenkameraden dabei, wie er ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange gab. Eifersüchtig zog er dem Jungen fünfhundert Hauspunkte ab, obwohl es sich um einen Slytherin handelte, und brummte Natalie für impertinentes und moralisch nicht vertretbares Verhalten eine Strafarbeit für die nächsten zwei Monate auf. Sie mußte in seinem Büro (welch Zufall, daß er gerade jetzt sehr viel zu tun hatte) Ordnung schaffen. Er beobachtete ihre kleine, zierliche Figur, wie sie mit dem Staubtuch über die leergeräumten Regale fuhr, wie sie Schubladen aus- oder wieder einräumte, wie sie vorsichtig um ihn herumschlich, um ihm ja nicht einen Mykrometer näher zu kommen, als unbedingt erforderlich, und wie sie Döschen, Flaschen und Gläser von den vergilbten Etiketten befreite und blendendweiße draufklebte, die in ihrer sauberen Handschrift erstrahlten. Manchmal hatte er wirklich das Bedürfnis, seine Arme um ihre schmale Taille zu wickeln (das ging sicher drei- bis viermal), sie fest an sich zu ziehen und ihr den Schutz zu geben, den sie brauchte. Er wollte gerne nett zu ihr sein, aber das hätte seinem Image als Bösewicht geschadet, und dann wäre die Weiberwelt lang nicht so interessiert an ihm gewesen...

Am ersten Tag der Sommerferien sprach er bei Harry Potter vor. Er wollte um Natalies Hand anhalten, doch Mr. Potter erklärte ihm bedauernd, daß seine Tochter heute Morgen nach Mexico gereist sei, wo sie eine Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester (Muggelversion) machte.

Zum Teufel auch mit diesen Weibern! Wütend kehrte er zu seiner Familie zurück und schmollte mindestens zehn Tage lang. Er schrieb seiner Angebeteten Briefe (keine Liebesbriefe, ein Antagonist wie er hatte keine zarten Gefühle für rehäugige, elfengleiche Ex-Schülerinnen), in denen er ihr sagte, daß wenn sie nicht einwilligte, ihn zu heiraten, er ihr die Haare vom Kopf rasieren würde, während sie schlief. Leider blieben diese seine Ergüsse effektlos. Als er versuchte, sie zu besuchen, um seine Sache in gesprochenem Worte vorzutragen, konnte er sie absolut nirgends finden. Ihr Vater mußte ihm wohl eine falsche Adresse gegeben haben, doch dann erinnerte er sich, daß er einfach einen Brief von ihr an ihre Familie geklaut hatte, der bei seinem letzten Besuch auf dem Küchentisch gelegen hatte, und auf dem deutlich lesbar der Absender stand. Hm... sie mußte sich wohl mit einem Abwehr- und Versteckzauber gegen ihren heißblütigen Liebhaber gesichert haben. Frustriert warf er Gegenstände aus seinem Büro an die Wand (nicht die, die sie bei ihrer Aufräumaktion berührt hatte, die standen mittlerweile hinter gesichertem Panzerglas, damit keiner seiner idiotischen Schüler ihre wertvolle Arbeit zerstörte). Schlechtgelaunt trottete er durch die Gänge, fauchte jeden an, der nicht sofort in Deckung ging und benahm sich überhaupt schlimmer als je zuvor. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben spielte er die Rolle des fiesen Mannes nicht, zum ersten Mal meinte er es, wenn er jemanden zur Schnecke machte. Für eine kurze Weile war es ein befriedigendes Gefühl, sobald ein Schüler in Tränen ausbrach, doch bald schon brachte ihm auch das keine Erleichterung mehr.

Er vermißte seine Natalie!

Er erinnerte sich genau an die Nacht, als er beschlossen hatte, sie später einmal zu heiraten. Sie war in ihrem fünften Schuljahr gewesen und hatte von ihm (wie so oft) eine gemeine Strafarbeit aufgetragen bekommen. Sie mußte mit ihm in den Verbotenen Wald gehen und Korkblüten sammeln. Er wußte, daß sie sich vor diesem dunklen, bedrohlichen Wald fast genauso fürchtete wie vor ihm selbst, aber er und der Wald im Doppelpack hatten ihr den Rest gegeben. Bei dem ersten Knacken eines trockenen Zweiges, das sie selbst verursacht hatte, hatte sie sich mit einem Aufschrei in seine Seite gerammt, den Kopf in seinem schwarzen Umhangmantel vergraben und zu weinen angefangen. Zum Glück waren sie gerade drei Schritte entfernt vom Waldrand gewesen, doch er mußte das aufgebrachte Mädchen zum Schloß ZURÜCKTRAGEN, während ihr die heißen Tränen hinunterliefen. Damals hatte er sich ernsthaft gefragt, warum er eigentlich einen Ruf als Bösewicht haben wollte. Es war doch so viel schöner, der stützende Lichtblick in den Augen eines seidenhaarigen Mädchens zu sein.

Zwei Jahre zogen ins Land. Severin hörte und sah nichts von Natalie Potter, der Name der Weasleys war Hase und sie wußten von nichts (inklusive seiner Schwester, die er ständig bearbeitete), Nats Familie war immer freundlich zu ihm, wenn er sie besuchte und drohte, die ganze Bude in die Luft zu sprengen, wenn sie sie nicht endlich herausrückten, außerdem waren Mrs. Potters Apfelküchlein die besten, die er jemals gegessen hatte, und seine Briefe, die von kühl über drohend bis vorschlagend nach innig bittend zu flehend übergegangen waren, blieben unbeantwortet.

Kurz vor Anfang des neunten Schuljahrs, das Severin als Lehrkraft beging, während die Großfamilien Fauna, Weasley und Potter inklusiv Severin Rampelshammer im Garten der Faunas grillten, klingelte es an der Tür. Wörthersee ging mit ihrer Tochter im Arm durch das große Haus zur Eingangstür und machte Natalie auf. Sie trat nervös ein und folgte Wörthersee in den Garten. Severin erhob sich aus seinem Regiestuhl, als er sie sah. Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an, doch er war schon auf dem Weg zu ihr, wickelte seine Arme um sie (wenn sie aus Gummi wären, ginge es tatsächlich dreimal), hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie umher. Seine Augen leuchteten, wie sie es nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und plötzlich sah er gar nicht mehr so furchterregend aus.

„Wo bist du nur gewesen? Wo warst du nur?" stammelte er plötzlich und vergrub seinen Kopf schluchzend in ihrer Halsbeuge. „Ich habe dich so vermißt!"

Natalie legte ihre Arme vorsichtig um seine breiten Schultern. Heute trug er ganz leger ein dunkelblaues Hemd ohne Krawatte und eine schwarze Jeans. Sie strich ihm sanft über das schwarze lange Haar, dann setzte er sie auf den Boden ab.

„Kann ich mit dir alleine sprechen?" fragte er sie. Sie nickte und gab ihm ihre Hand. Er zog sie ins Haus hinein, während im Garten das muntere Geschnatter fröhlicher Personen wieder losging.

Harry Potter und seine Frau kamen auf Flora zu.

„Ich hätte ehrlich nicht gedacht, daß sie sich so stürmisch von ihm umarmen läßt." sagte Natalies Vater.

„Nach all den wundervollen Liebesbriefen, die er ihr im Laufe der zwei Jahre geschrieben hat, muß sie doch ihre Angst vor ihm verloren haben." sagte Natalies Mutter.

„Und ich habe euch ja gesagt, daß er es endlich kapieren wird, daß er sie liebt, wenn er sie eine Weile nicht sieht. Das hat bei einem anderen meiner Kinder auch funktioniert, aber ich will ja keine Namen nennen." Flora stierte auffällig in Richtung ihrer ältesten Tochter.

Tatsächlich brach mit Severins Verlobung und Heirat mit Natalie seine Schreckensherrschaft auf Hogwarts ab. Er gab öffentlich bekannt, daß er und Henry schon seit dem ersten Tag die besten Freunde gewesen waren (nun ging so manch einem ihrer ehemaligen Lehrer und Mitschüler ein Licht auf, wer da wohl hinter all den Streichen gesteckt hatte), und er wurde ein devoter Ehemann und liebevoller Vater, der seine Frau auf Händen trug, ihr jeden Wunsch von den weichen Lippen las und sich bei jeder Argumentation von ihr um den Finger wickeln ließ. Um den kleinen.


End file.
